The present invention relates to stable, preferably clear, aqueous odor absorbing compositions, articles of manufacture and/or method for use, especially on inanimate surfaces, i.e., other than directly on human skin, as an odor-absorbing composition. Such compositions can optionally provide a "scent signal" in the form of a pleasant odor which signals the removal of the malodor. Preferably, the compositions are sprayed onto fabrics, particularly clothes, to restore their freshness by reducing malodor without washing or dry cleaning. The aqueous odor-absorbing compositions are also preferably for use on other inanimate surfaces, such as household uphosteries, drapes, carpets, car interiors, and the like. They also can be used on, e.g., human and animal surfaces, e.g., skin, hair, etc.
Uncomplexed cyclodextrin molecules, which are made up of varying numbers of glucose units provide the absorbing advantages of known absorbent deodorizing compositions without harmful effects to fabrics. While cyclodextrin is an effective odor absorbing active, some small molecules are not sufficiently absorbed by the cyclodextrin molecules because the cavity of the cyclodextrin molecule may be too large to adequately hold the smaller organic molecule. If a small sized organic odor molecule is not sufficiently absorbed into the cyclodextrin cavity, a substantial amount of malodor can remain. In order to alleviate this problem, low molecular weight polyols can be added to the composition to enhance the formation of cyclodextrin inclusion complexes. Furthermore, optional water soluble metal salts can be added to complex with some nitrogen-containing and sulfur-containing malodor molecules.
Since cyclodextrin is a prime breeding ground for certain microorganisms, especially when in aqueous compositions, it is preferable to include a water-soluble antimicrobial preservative, which is effective for inhibiting and/or regulating microbial growth, to increase storage stability of clear, aqueous odor-absorbing solutions containing water-soluble cyclodextrin, when the composition does not contain an antimicrobial material as described hereinafter.
It is desirable to provide further improvements such as a cyclodextrin compatible antimicrobial active that provides substantial kill of organisms that cause, e.g., odor, infections, etc. It is also desirable that the compositions contain a cyclodextrin compatible surfactant to promote spreading of the odor absorbing composition on hydrophobic surfaces such as polyester, nylon, etc. as well as to penetrate any oily, hydrophobic soil for improved malodor control. Furthermore, it is desirable that the cyclodextrin-compatible surfactant provide in-wear electrostatic control. It is more preferable that the odor absorbing composition of the present invention contain both a cyclodextrin-compatible antibacterial active and a cyclodextrin-compatible surfactant. A cyclodextrin-compatible active is one which does not substantially forms complex with cyclodextrin in the composition, at the usage concentration, so that an effective amount of both the free, uncomplexed active and free, uncomplexed cyclodextrin are available for their intended use. Furthermore, it is desirable to include a humectant to maintain a desirable moisture level in cotton fabrics while they dry to maximize dewrinkling.